Telekinesis
by italianangel38
Summary: going by the title....take a guess.....only it looks like Annie is the one behind it. ok this summary sux please read the story


Hey I own none of the characters unless I made them up……so please R&R thanx so much!   
  
  
"Annie?……Annie is that you?" Jamie sobbed over the phone   
  
"Jamie? Wait…slow down, what's wrong?" Annie mumbled groping the wall for the light switch. She found it and turned the light on, blinking from the extreme light change. "Jamie, why are you crying?"   
  
"Me and Danny broke up." Jamie managed to get out.   
  
Annie frowned sympathetically there was nothing she could do to help her best friend, since she was so far away. "What happened?"   
  
"My parents told me I have to find someplace to live or their going to find one for me." Jamie continued not hearing what Annie said   
  
"I don't get it-"   
  
"So I didn't know who to call, everyone I know lives here, and I thought of course Annie's my best friend, she would take me in, but you're on the road and I don't know what I was thinking but I saw your cell number and I just called. Annie I didn't know who else to call." Jamie cried   
  
"Jamie, listen I'll talk to Molly, you never know ok? I'll call you back in a few hours ok?"   
  
"Thanks Annie"   
  
"Ok I'll talk to you later, bye" Annie hung up the phone, grabbed her robe and walked into the kitchen area.   
  
"You're up early." Molly stated when Annie walked in   
  
"Yea…. I sorta have this problem, and I need to ask a favor." Annie answered wringing her hands   
  
"You can ask me anything, what's up?" Molly patted the seat next to her   
  
"Well you remember me telling you about my best friend Jamie?"   
  
"Yea of course."   
  
"Well she just called me up crying saying she and her boyfriend broke up and that she needs a place to live because her parents said she can't live there anymore."   
  
"And you want to know if she can live with us?" Molly asked   
  
"Yea, I mean I know it can be troublesome but it would actually be nice to have someone my age well a girl on tour with us." Annie admitted   
  
"Well let me think about it." Molly answered   
  
"All right." Annie got up and went towards her room.   
  
"OK."   
  
Annie turned "What?"   
  
"I thought about it and my answer is ok."   
  
"Really? Thank you so much!!!" Annie squealed and gave Molly a hug.   
  
"Your welcome, so where does Jamie live?"   
  
"Waco, Texas."   
  
"I don't think that's too far, I think we can make a stop tomorrow on our way to Houston." Molly told her "I'll go tell Ned, you go call Jamie."   
  
"I will, thanks again Molly." Annie said walking into her room.   
  
"Jamie?" Annie asked into the phone   
  
"Hey Annie. It was a no right I figured I'm-"   
  
"Jamie calm down, Molly said yes." Annie answered   
  
"Are you kidding me? Seriously? This is so great!"   
  
"I know, so you're parents are ok with this? We'll be able to get you tomorrow."   
  
"Hold on. I'll go ask" Jamie put the receiver on the table.   
"Mom, I can stay with Annie on tour…….yea….mom I'll be far enough……mom! No I swear….i know but we both know it's for the best and at least I'll be on the move all the time…." Jamie told her mother in a hushed voice. "Annie? OK tomorrow is great you still know how to get to my house right?"   
  
"Of course, so I'll see you tomorrow."   
  
"Ok bye Annie."   
  
"Why are you awake?" Jack asked as he passed her room.   
  
"My best friend Jamie is going to come on tour with us, I can't believe this I am so happy!" Annie exclaimed   
  
"That's great but uh….where's she going to sleep?" Jack smiled and walked on.   
  
Annie frowned and surveyed her room, thinking how she could fix this.   
  
************************   
  
"So did you figure out how to fix the sleeping problem?" Jack teased Annie the next morning   
  
"Actually, while we are picking up Jamie, Ned is going to get those fold away beds that can go under my bed during the day and hey what do you know, at night it will be just like she has her own bed." Annie smiled taking a bite of her pancake.   
  
"Great, I am so happy for you both" Jack laughed   
  
"Thank you Jack. Morning Carey." Annie smiled as he walked in   
  
"Morning, we get your friend today right?"   
  
"Yup"   
  
"So how old is she? What does she look like?" Carey asked   
  
"She's year older then me, so she's 17, and she has brown hair and blue eyes and she's my height and size and wait why?"   
  
"Hey I was just curious, having a new girl on tour can have its benefits right Jack?" Carey nudged Jack   
  
"Whatever you say man." Jack rolled his eyes   
  
"Everyone get ready we'll be there soon." Molly announced to everyone   
  
"Oh I can't wait" Annie squealed   
  
**********************   
  
Annie stood expectantly on Jamie's doorstep with Molly waiting for someone to answer the door.   
  
"Annie dear, come in." Jamie's mother greeted them. "You must be Molly, I'm Grace. Jamie should be out in a minute, unfortunately my husband is not here, but he sends his best wishes."   
  
"No problem, and I hate to say this but we're sort of on a schedule, I have a concert tonight." Molly admitted   
  
"No worried at all, besides quick good-byes are for the best." Grace assured her   
  
"Annie!" Jamie ran over to Annie and gave her a hug   
  
"Hey! I can't believe you're coming on tour with us, this is so great!"   
  
"I know it is great." Jamie smiled   
  
"OK now Jamie, you behave yourself and mind Molly" Grace gave Jamie a hug.   
  
"I will Mom…..bye."   
  
"I love you sweetie."   
  
"I love you too mom."   
  
"OK now off you go." Grace shoed them out the door.   
  
"Bye" Jamie called as they stuffed her things onto the bus.   
  
******************   
  
"So this will be our room." Annie showed Jamie the bedroom after she gave her the short tour of the bus.   
  
"I like it, it's cute." Jamie answered sitting on the bed.   
  
"So, do you plan on telling me?" Annie asked sitting next to her.   
  
"Give me something to go on here."   
  
"You and Danny how about for one, and you having to leave home for another."   
  
"Right, it didn't work out with us." Jamie answered carefully "A lot of things haven't been working out. My parents got divorced you know. Yea and my mom is remarried already, the guys all right, but he's not my father."   
  
"I'm sorry." Annie said   
  
"I'm not, I'm here now aren't I? Out of that hell hole."   
  
"Your house?" Annie asked   
  
"That town." Jamie replied   
  
"Oh, I didn't know you were so unhappy."   
  
"Yea well a lot has changed." Jamie said looking down   
  
Sensing Jamie didn't want to talk more she changed the subject. "So Molly has a concert tonight, there always fun to watch, no matter how many times I've seen them."   
  
"It sounds like a lot of run." Jamie replied getting up and looking around the room. "You know this looks just like your old room used to look."   
  
"I know, it's like having some home with me all the time."   
  
"Yea. That's the last thing I want." Jamie laughed rolling up her sleeves "It's really warm in here."   
  
"Whoa what happened to your arm?" Annie exclaimed, noticing a bruise   
  
"Field Hockey. It's a dangerous sport you know." Jamie smiled   
  
"So I've heard." Annie answered not convinced.   
  
Jamie sighs "You don't believe me."   
  
"No, I dont. But I can't get you to talk, so when you're ready to tell me you know I'm here."   
  
"Thanks Annie, you're the best."   
  
"Aw isn't this sweet." Carey joked from the doorway.   
  
"Jamie, Carey, Carey Jamie." Annie introduced them   
  
"Hi." Carey said to Jamie   
  
"How you doin?" Jamie asked   
  
"Uhh…"   
  
"Jamie you are so corny, sorry Carey she just gets in these corny moods." Annie laughed   
  
"I'm sorry, so hey." Jamie smiled   
  
"Hey don't worry about it you just caught me off guard."   
  
"Yea I tend to do that sometimes." Jamie laughed good-naturedly   
  
"I'm Jack, I figure I'd introduce myself since Annie's manners have seemed to diminish."   
  
"Jamie, nice to meet you Jack."   
  
"So he just gets a nice to meet you, no confusing thought?" Carey joked   
  
"All in due time, so come on let's go look around, I want to see this place." Jamie jumped up   
  
"You've never been to Houston?" Annie asked   
  
"Actually no, so come on let's go." Jamie grabbed Annie's hand and pulled her to her feet.   
  
"Mom we're going exploring!" Jack called as they proceeded off the bus   
  
"Have fun." Molly called back "You have your beeper?"   
  
"Yes!"   
  
*****************   
  
"So where are we going exactly?" Annie asked   
  
"Anywhere the wind takes us." Jamie answered   
  
"And that would be?" Carey asked   
  
"Uh- maybe right here." Jack smiled as they turned a corner "Cause I smell food and I'm hungry"   
  
Jamie stopped short causing Carey to walk into her.   
  
"Whoa." Carey caught his balance   
  
"You guys go on ahead and get a table or order I'll be right back. Uhh yea" Jamie backed off and walked back down the same street.   
  
"OK that was weird." Jack laughed   
  
"Not that weird." Annie muttered "That's Danny."   
  
"You know that guy?" Carey asked   
  
"It's Jamie' ex-boyfriend." Annie explained   
  
"Annie! I haven't seen you in a while, what brings you here?" Danny approached the three   
  
"Hey Danny. Just passing through" Annie answered carefully   
  
"What? We're not friends anymore?" Danny asked pretending to be hurt   
  
"No, it's just Jamie seems to be really upset about you twos breakup"   
  
"What? Jamie and I didn't break up" Danny answered   
  
"Then why did she have to move out of her house?" Annie challenged   
  
"She what? So she's here then?" Danny asked angry   
  
"Uh" Annie stammered   
  
"Listen why don't we get our food I'm really hungry" Carey said moving things along   
  
"Yea I'll see you Danny." Annie turned around but Danny was gone.   
  
"Where'd he go?" Jack asked   
  
"I-I don't know." Annie answered looking around   
  
"Come on let's go find Jamie, I have a bad feeling." Carey went off in the direction Jamie had last gone.   
  
*********************   
  
Jamie hurried down an ally, making a sharp turn and coming to a stop. Danny stood in front of her. "You scared the crap out of me!" Jamie exclaimed   
  
"You just skipped town, just like that? Is that it?" Danny asked in a menacing voice.   
"Danny be careful, you know what happens when your temper starts." Jamie said carefully   
  
"You mean this?" He swung out his arm and a garbage pail cover hit Jamie cutting her arm. "Yea I think I am getting a little better don't you think?"   
  
"Jamie!!!" Annie's voice screamed out   
  
"You didn't see me" Danny warned before disappearing.   
  
Jamie took a deep breath and leaned against the wall then gathered herself and walked towards Annie's voice.   
  
"Annie hey! I was just taking a walk, I got scared by your voice and I hit into-"   
  
"Down an ally?" Carey asked doubtfully   
  
"Your arm!" Annie exclaimed "We should go show Molly"   
  
"It's no big deal, don't make a big deal out of this please." Jamie pleaded   
  
"That really doesn't look good." Jack added   
  
"Thank you Dr. Jack." Jamie answered her voice harsh.   
  
Surprised by the sudden change in her friend Annie backed off.   
  
"Let's go back to the hotel." Carey put his hands on Jamie shoulders and guided her out of the ally.   
  
"Jack something weird is going on." Annie whispered to Jack.   
  
"You know for once I have to agree with you, but I still think there is a logical explanation for this."   
  
"Don't you always?"   
  
"Maybe." Jack shrugged   
  
**********************   
  
"She's sleeping." Molly told Annie, who was sitting in Jack and Carey's room while they watched movie "How did she get such a deep cut?"   
  
"I don't know. It was weird, she was in the ally and then there was this guy that disappeared and-"   
  
"Jamie saw her ex, she went for a walk and fell cause she got scared when Annie screamed her name." Jack explained   
  
"Oh ok" Molly answered "It's still a little…."   
  
"Weird?" Annie asked   
  
"Maybe, but it really just seems like she isn't telling you guys everything. Listen we have to get to the show I want you guys to stay behind with Jamie ok?"   
  
"Sure, have fun mom" Jack answered   
  
"Yea see you later Molly"   
  
"Why don't you go see if she's awake?" Molly suggested to Annie as Molly walked out the door.   
  
"Good idea." Annie got up and went to the next room over "Jack, Carey come here quick!" Annie yelled   
  
"What?" Jack ran into the room   
  
"What's wrong with her?" Annie cried   
  
"It looks like she's hyperventilating" Carey said "Wake her up."   
  
"Jamie, Jamie" Annie said shaking her   
  
Jamie opened her eyes.   
  
"That's it, ok take a deep breath, and calm down." Jack said rubbing her hair.   
  
Jamie suddenly gasped and sat straight up. "He was here." She looked around the room, seeming to calm down.   
  
"Who was here?" Annie asked "Danny?"   
  
Jamie nodded   
  
"It was just a nightmare Jamie" Jack answered soothingly   
  
Jamie closed her eyes and opened them "Yea, you're right, a nightmare, I'm going to go and wash my face."   
  
"Want me to come with you?" Annie asked   
  
"No I can handle it." Jamie made her way into the bathroom and leaned over the sink to wash her face. When she straightened up Danny was reflected in the mirror. Jamie jumped. Hitting a glass onto the floor with her arm. "Why can't you just leave?"   
  
"Cause I love you and you love me." Danny answered   
  
"I don't."   
  
"Fine then until you realize you do, I'll be here, just like always. You might as well admit it, your friends already think you're crazy, like your father did….hey isn't that why he left anyway? Later babe"   
  
Jamie spun around but Danny was no where to be seen.   
  
"Jamie?"   
  
"I dropped a glass Annie." Jamie answered wiping her face with a towel.   
  
The door opened and Annie slipped in. "Please tell me what's going on."   
  
"It's nothing, I'm just a little shaky."   
  
"So how did Danny manage to disappear like that when I saw him at the restraunt?"   
  
Jamie's eyes widened "You talked to Danny?"   
  
"Yea. I never got a chance to tell you, he said you two didn't break up."   
  
"Oh no, listen you have to promise me, that if you see him again to not talk to him ok?"   
  
"Wait why?"   
  
"It's complicated, and dangerous, just promise me please Annie" Jamie begged   
  
Annie sighed "Fine." She agreed   
  
"Thank you." Jamie walked out past Annie and into the main room.   
  
"You ok?" Jack asked when he saw her   
  
"I'll be fine."   
  
"I didn't ask how you will be, I asked how you are now." Jack insisted   
  
"I'm fine." Jamie answered curtly   
  
"Uh oh, time for Annie's world of weird." Jack rolled his eyes as Annie started up her laptop "Come on let's go watch t.v. in my room." He grabbed Jamie's hand.   
  
Annie watched them leave making sure they were gone.   
  
Annie: Fi, I'm so glad your on.   
  
Fi: Hey Annie what's wrong I can sense something is up.   
  
Annie: My best friend just came on tour with us, but some weird things have been going on.   
  
Fi: Who Jamie? What kind of weird things.   
  
Annie: Yea Jamie, well her boyfriend disappeared in like a second when we turned around, and Jamie got this huge cut on her arm in the ally, saying she tripped, and then she freaked in her sleep and stopped breathing and then in the bathroom she dropped a cup for no reason.   
  
Fi: You're right that is weird. Does she have any other bruises that came out of no where?   
  
Annie: Actually just now I noticed a small bruise by her collar bone.   
  
Fi: Look around the room, is anything different?   
  
Annie looked around.   
  
Annie: I don't know, I can't place it, but something just feels off.   
  
Fi: Like maybe a presence of another had been in there?   
  
I don't have much to go on, but it sounds like this guy may have some supernatural powers.   
  
Annie: What kind?   
  
Fi: I need some time to think, keep your eyes open and remember everything you see. OK. I'll talk to you later Annie.   
  
Annie: Thanks Bye Fi.   
  
  
Annie signed off and looked around the room, maybe she was imagining it, nothing seemed to out of the ordinary, Annie shrugged and went to join everyone watching the movie.   
  
***********************   
  
Back in the girl's room that night.   
  
"Hey Annie?"   
  
"Hmm?" Annie mumbled half asleep   
  
"I'm sorry, for the way everything has been turning out."   
  
"Why? You mean all this weird stuff?"   
  
"Yea, I didn't mean to get you involved in all of it." Jamie answered   
  
"I'm not involved"   
  
"How do you figure?" Jamie asked facing Annie   
  
"Cause I have no idea what's going on. And I know you know something that you're not telling me."   
  
Jamie rolled back over. "I think Jack is really cute, actually I kinda like him, I mean I know it's soon, but…hey does he have a girlfriend?"   
  
"What? No. Why are you asking me this?" Annie asked confused   
  
"So you like Carey right? I can see it in your eyes. I think it's cute."   
  
"Jamie!"   
  
"Listen, sorry Annie but I've had a big day so I'm going to try and get some sleep. Night!"   
  
Annie shook her head angrily but turned off the light.   
  
**********************   
  
"Morning Molly. Where is everyone?"   
  
"Morning Annie? Um let me think….well Carey should be around here somewhere and Jack and Jamie went to go and buy some breakfast for everyone, because honestly the food here isn't that great."   
  
"Jack and Jamie went together?" Annie asked surprised   
  
"Yea, I think they like each other, it's sweet- Annie where are you going?" Molly called as Annie broke off into a run down the hall.   
  
"I'll be back Molly. I want to see if I can find a newspaper!"   
  
"OK, we're leaving at 12:00 sharp!" Molly called   
  
Annie waved as she ran around the corner.   
  
*******************   
  
(About 10 minutes later)   
  
"Hey Molly, good morning. Hey where is everyone?" Annie asked as she opened the door to her room   
  
"What are you doing back in your pajamas? And you already asked me that question. I thought you were getting a newspaper."   
  
"I….just woke up Molly." Annie answered slowly.   
  
"Are you- I mean I could of sworn-"   
  
Annie's eyes widened "I'll be right back!" she said running back into her room and going to he laptop.   
  
Fi,   
Want some weird? OK so your mom thought I was somewhere else, when I was really in my room. Jamie gets all uptight whenever I mention Danny. And I was wondering how many different powers can someone have? I mean are they limited to one…or more?   
~Annie   
  
*************************   
  
"Jack, Jamie! Wait up!"   
  
The two of them turned to see Annie rushing to catch up with them.   
  
"How did you catch up to us? You were sleeping when we left." Jack stated   
  
"I'm a fast runner." Annie shrugged "Molly told me where you guys where headed."   
  
"It took us 15 minutes to walk that." Jamie said curiously   
  
"Yea and we never exactly told Mom where we were going." Jack told her.   
  
"What are you guys trying to say?" Annie demanded "That I'm lying?"   
  
"Calm down Annie." Jack laughed it off.   
  
"So you think this is funny?" Annie exclaimed, while throwing her hand into the air.   
  
"Car! Everyone watch out!" Someone screamed suddenly   
  
Jack and Jamie turned to see a car jump the curb and come flying at them.   
  
The next thing Jamie and Jack felt was being slammed into a hard concrete wall, when they jumped out of the way to avoid being hit.   
  
"Are you two OK?" A man scrambled from the car.   
  
"I think so." Jamie mumbled   
  
"I don't know what happened! My brakes just gave out and the steering wheel locked and I couldn't keep the car from heading right for you two, thank God someone was able to warn you guys." He rambled on apologetically.   
  
"Are you two OK?" An officer rushed over to help them up.   
  
"Yea, we're fine." Jack got up then helped Jamie up.   
  
"We'll have to have you two go down to the hospital, just routine procedure. Sir, we're going to have to have you come down to the station with us, but don't worry if your story checks out and something did go wrong with your car, you'll be free to go." The officer explained   
  
"Sure I'll go with you, I don't want any trouble and once again, I am so sorry to you two." The man said   
  
"Don't worry about it." Jack said getting into a police car so they could be transported to the hospital.   
  
"Yea, we'll be fine." Jamie assured him.   
  
"Hey where did Annie go?" Jack asked   
  
Jamie sighed as the door was shut behind her. "That wasn't Annie."   
  
To be continued……soon please R&R I hope you liked it, I'm not sure how good I am at this supernatural stuff, if you have advice you can put it in your review or email me at italianangel1438@hotmail.com 


End file.
